Bane
by MulIop
Summary: Batman temporarily partners up with the crime lord known as Bane to bring down the New Batman, Jean Paul Valley, who is ruling over Gotham city with an iron fist. Takes place directly after Knightfall. Sequel coming soon. Oneshot.


_This is a oneshot that takes place after Knightfall. Bruce Wayne returns to find Gotham ruled by the tyranny known as the New Batman, and requests the help of one Bane to take out the hero turned villain. Bane agrees, and the two become temporary partners on a manhunt through Gotham City. As Bane and Batman continue to disagree, one may be the others only hope for survival in the final battle. UPDATE Bane: Revolt is soon to be released. Depending on how all of this goes over depends on if there will be a sequel to Revolt. In a day or so (definately before Friday) Bane (my new favorite Batman character PUT HIM IN THE MOVIES DAMMIT) will comeback and I will focus more on the mistakes I've made. To the reviewer who corrected me over the strength thing, I already knew he was strong. I just added that small part in there for dramatic effect. Anyway, I also changed the BLUE words to black. I'll will go a whole lot more in depth on the other characters next time too as I feel I didn't go indepth on the Batmen enough. END OF UPDATE  
_

**Bane**

Bruce Wayne nodded, and out stepped the tall, buff man with a head of black hair and stubble covering his chin. "Mr. Batman, what do I owe you for giving me this luxury?" Bruce Wayne smirked from behind his mask. "I believe you were beaten by a certain Jean Paul?" The grin on Bane's face suddenly dropped to a frown and the man looked away in embarrassment. "You know what? Fuck you. Officer? I'd like to be put back in my cell please." Batman shook his head. "I'm serious. I need your help to beat him." Bane laughed sarcastically. "Oh why would the great Batman need my help in stopping a young, more athletic, stronger form of himself?" Batman clinched his fists and gritted his teeth. Bane laughed. Bruce noticed it was long and unruly, unlike the last time he had seen him where it had been just a single strip. Wayne had been gone for a year. He stared at the taller, stronger man, who grinned. "Checking out my fine body in this orange suit?" He dropped the grin, and shoved through Batman.

- - -

Once outside of Arkham Asylum, Bane elbowed Wayne. "I'm going to need my suit. And the venom." Bruce looked up at the younger man. "The suit I can handle. I'm not sure about the drugs." Bane scoffed. "I know were to get some. That is, if your heir hasn't killed my supplier yet." Batman looked around the urban scenery around him. There were no people on the streets. Jean Paul was probably in Wayne Manor right now, drinking from a wine glass, while Robin was cleaning up after him. Bruce was disgusted by the thought and shook his head. A few hours later, Bane was pulling his black and white wrestling mask over his head, blinking a few times behind the red film in front of his eyes. He and Bruce Wayne, AKA Batman, walked down another empty street of Gotham City. Batman looked up at the man who had broken his back. The man he didn't trust. The man who would go straight back to the Asylum after this.

"So, where too?" He asked casually. Bane smirked behind his mask. "The docks is where he's usually sellin'. Why are you acting so kind to me? You know I'm going to ditch you after we get this guy, and if the choice comes to which I'm going to have to kill you in order to kill him, I'm going to kill you. The only reason I agreed to help you is 'cause I want to kill this guy for causing me so much pain..." Wayne nodded. "And I'll make sure you go straight back to the Asylum after we defeat him. Got it?" Bane shook his head and they arrived at the docks. The taller of the two looked around, noticed a familiar man wearing a brown cowboy had and a long, tan trench coat.

The two approached him. At the sight of Batman, the man with the coat tried to run, but Bane grabbed him and lifted him a foot or two off of the ground. "Wassup Nathan my old pal? You got any more of that Venom stuff?" Nathan looked between Batman and Bane, nervousness evident on his face. "Uh...are you sure? Is this some kind of trick?" Bane laughed sarcastically, and dropped the man on his butt. "I'm serious. Give me the Venom...," He paused and punched his right fist into his left palm, "...Or else." Nathan whimpered, and pulled a key from his pocket, motioning for the two men to follow him. They approached a warehouse, and the man unlocked the front door, entering and returning with three syringes. "Alright Bane, you know what to do."

Wayne turned his head, but pretty much knew what was going on as Nathan injected one syringe at a time into Bane's forearms. He handed a few extra syringes filled with the purple venom to Bane, who shoved them into the pocket of his blue spandex pants. Bane smiled, bowed, and knocked Nathan unconscious. Wayne looked up at him. Bane shrugged, and Batman sighed. "So what's next, Bats?" Bruce flinched, knowing he had picked up this nickname from the Joker. "We commence an assault on Wayne Manor, were Jean Paul has probably set up camp..." Bane scoffed again. "Probably?" Wayne eyed him with resent, and Bane quieted down.

- - -

The New Batman sat down, feet underground of the Wayne manor in his batcave. HIS batcave. Not Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne was dead. He smirked. Gotham City feared him. No, most of all they RESPECTED him. He smiled. Tim Drake slowly entered the room, and Jean Paul, The New Batman, shot him a look. Tim Drake backed up slightly. Jean Paul smiled behind his helmet. He never took his helmet off. He never took ANY of his armor off. Suddenly, screams of one of the New Batman's servants tore through the house, and the door leading into the Batcave exploded as one of Jean Paul's butlers tumbled across the ground. The New Batman spun around to face the Bane, who stomped his way into the cave, howling loudly. The first Batman walked in, and stared unemotionally at Jean Paul.

"It's time for all of this to stop." Jean Paul laughed, as Tim Drake ran from the attackers, and Bane smirked behind his mask. He reached down and grabbed the unconscious butler before hurtling him straight for the New Batman. Jean Paul caught the flying man, before smashing him to the ground. "Your right Bruce. I see you brought Bane. Haven't I killed you before?" He asked with mock surprise to the venom injected man, who reacted angrily and rushed forward. Batman yelled after him, but it was too late. Bane had fallen for the trap. The New Batman fired three golden batarangs, one in each foot, and the third digging into Bane's muscular chest. He yelped, and Jean Paul rushed forward, screeching before attempting to tackle the man to the ground, but Bane wasn't that hurt.

The man in blue quickly shook the armored man off of him. There was a clatter as the metal armor bounced across the room. The New Batman jumped straight to his feet, and fired three more batarangs for Bane, who knocked them away with his arm. Batman ran forward, climbing up Bane's back in one quick, athletic move before jumping forward straight for Jean Paul. The New Batman fired a rope with a claw attached to the end straight into the shoulder of Batman, who reeled in pain and hit the ground. Jean Paul took this time to run out of the batcave through a secret door, which Bane followed, leaving the bleeding Batman on the ground. As Bane emerged into the night surrounding Wayne Manor, he noticed a rope ladder hovering in the air and slowly rising as The New Batman climbed it and entered a helicopter. Bane howled out to the night, as Batman emerged from from the manor, and looked up at the fleeting helicopter. They both fully understood that they had failed.

- - -

After hours of searching, Bane and Bruce Wayne found the New Batman hiding out in an abandoned office building. Bane entered the lobby of the building, Batman following. Two armored men stood, drawing their guns as the two men entered. Bane simply drew the batarang from his chest and threw it, impaling one of the men and knocking the other out cold as it bounced around the room. Bane scoffed and walked across the lobby to an elevator. He entered, and stopped the doors from closing as Batman entered. The two began their long, journey up to floor 43, the floor that was rumored to hole Jean Paul, AKA The New Batman. As the doors slowly began to open, time slowed for the two men standing in the elevator. They could both very well lose their lives here. Bane shuttered. Batman stared coldly forward. The doors opened, and the two sprinted into the room.

No one was there. The two men were alone in the large, empty room. Batman wondered about this, then suddenly a batarang came from behind and wedged itself in between his shoulder blades. Bane spun around while Batman fell. He glared in hatred towards the golden warrior in front of him. "Hello, Bane." The New Batman said casually. "Hows life?" Bane went berserk, rushing forward. Jean Paul scoffed and fired five batarangs towards the oncoming man. Bane deflected them once more and ran forward, tackling Jean Paul Valley through a desk. In the struggle and confusion, The New Batman tore through Bane's pants and freed the captive syringes from his pocket. Bane began to mercilessly beat Jean Paul, and then kicking him, thinking he was down, and walking to Batman.

The New Batman was suddenly propelled by anger, and reached for the syringes, sticking all three of the needles in his arm at once. Bane removed the blade from the original Batman's back, threw it to the ground and was suddenly tackled down by the man behind him. He turned to see the New Batman, muscles bulging, and cracked armor shing with blood. Batman stood, and rushed forward, wielding the batarang that had previously been wedged into his back, attacking the younger Batman, who spun after cutting Bane deeply in the chest. As Jean Paul Valley began to pummel Bruce Wayne, painful memories began to flood Bane's mind. He remembered prison. He hated prison. He had grown up in prison. He remembered being a small weak boy before he aquired the venom. Oh how he loved the venom. But most of all he remembered being weak. He wasn't weak. No. Bane wasn't weak. Bane couldn't be stopped!

As Bane internally struggled, the Batmen duked it out until the younger one held the eldest by his throat, a batarang to the old man's neck. "Any last words, Brucy?" Jean Paul Valley asked, madness in his eyes. Bruce Wayne coughed up blood, and Valley shot his hand forward, batrang ready to kill. SMACK! Wayne was suddenly drenched in blood as Bane clapped his hands together with the New Batman's head in between them. He pulled his hands apart to reveal the bloody pulp of Jean Paul's head, and his own blood covered hands. Batman was dropped, and the New Batman fell to the ground, no more. Bane angry with rage still, picked up Valley and held his lifeless body in front of him. "WHO OWNS THE NIGHT!? BANE!" He shouted, before throwing the body through the office window and letting it drop forty three floors.

- - -

Bane pulled off his mask to reveal a sweaty face with tired eyes. His hair was drenched in his own sweat. Bruce Wayne looked at the other man, a new respect slowly forming. Suddenly, helicopter propellers echoed around the room, and a SWAT team was so loud they could be heard entering the downstairs lobby. Bane sat, awaiting his departure. Bruce looked at the young man. "Bane, I can let you get away. You can run right now. I'll simply say you knocked me out and ran away." Bane looked up at the older man and gave him a grin. "Yeah, but then how would I enjoy the fun of going back to Arkham? It's okay, Mr. Wayne. It's been fun." Bane jumped to his feet, pulling on his mask as the SWAT team ran in through the elevator. He waved jokingly, and was handcuffed, while all of the Swat members pointed their guns at him. Bane smiled behind his mask, shaking his head and walking into the elevator, turning to face Batman, who nodded in respected as the doors closed in front of him.

- - -

_Review, good or bad_


End file.
